


Feels Like Home

by klutzy_girl



Category: Cheers (TV), The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Michael can't quite put his finger onwhythe bar feels like home.





	Feels Like Home

Michael can’t quite put his finger on _why_ the bar feels like home (especially since he’s just trying to get Eleanor back on track) but it does. He tries to ignore the familiar feeling - how is he so good at bartending? - but it’s not exactly easy. “I’m a natural at this!” he tells a drunk Eleanor delightedly even as a pit begins to grow in his stomach.

“Whatever you say,” she murmurs.

He shrugs and turns to face one of the patrons. Everyone in here is dead but only Michael’s four humans are unaware they’re currently stuck in a simulation. They’ll be told once they prove their worth. “What can I get you?” Michael asks the man. Has he tortured him before? He vaguely remembers the man but can’t exactly remember if he tortured him - there’s been so many.

“Just a beer,” the man answers, flashing him a smile.

Michael pours him once and then slides it down the bar. “So, what are you doing here?”

The man sighs. “Just doing what I do everyday. Can’t wait to get back home soon. You know, you look like an older version of one of my friends.”

“Yeah?” Michael asks, his palms beginning to sweat. What is the matter with him?

He nods. “Yup.” 

And then he leaves it at that so Michael turns his attention back to Eleanor. He means to leave once she finally goes but he finds himself sticking around the simulated bar anyway, curious about the man who’s still here. “I’m Michael. How’d you get stuck sitting here?” he asks, striking up a conversation.

“I volunteered. Kinda glad I did,” he answers.

“That’s good.” What is the matter with him?

The man holds out his arm and shakes Michael’s. “I’m Norm. Better get used to me.”

A chill goes down Michael’s spine and something starts to creep up the back of his mind. “Nice to meet you, Norm. I gotta go.” And then he hurriedly teleports back to Janet’s side, not even caring that his actions were rude and probably confused the other man. He immediately decides never to go to another bar again as long as he can help it. He especially wants to avoid this Norm for reasons currently unknown to him. Michael pushes away everything he’s feeling and returns his attention to Eleanor’s simulation. 

Although he doesn’t yet know it, something in him that’s been hidden has finally awakened. He’s in for a wake-up call about something he shouldn’t remember in the first place - another strike against the Bad Place. The demon in him is currently fighting something that has pushed down for a long time. Michael doesn’t even know what he’s done and won’t for a while.


End file.
